Mario in Sarasaland
Mario in Sarasaland is a computer animated TV series produced by Fantendo and aired for 194 episodes and 5 seasons from December 24, 1996 to July 24, 2003. It aired in the United States on Fan TV, Disney Channel, Tv Kids International (probably Tv Kids World), Toon Disney, and Cartoon Network. *Country: United States, Japan *First aired: United States Elements Characters Main *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy* *King and Queen Toadstool (Peach's parents and Mario's parents-in-law) *King and Queen of Sarasaland (Daisy's parents and Luigi's parents-in-law) *Bowser * *Tatanga *Tatan* * = Modified in the anime version. Major *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa Troopa *Green Koopa Troopa *Blue Koopa Troopa *Yellow Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy colors *Toad colors *Yoshi colors *Littlefoot and his friends *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Sonic *Tails *Knucles *Shadow *Silver *Blaze *Fang *Bark *Bean *Rouge *Jet *Storm *Wave *Amy More to come... Minor *Scrat *Princess Flower *Balto *Koopa the Quick *Hiyoihoi *King Roketon *Chibi-Robo *Horscow (A horse-cow hybrid) *King Horscow *Kermit the Frog *Froggalings *Godzilla Chibibo *Mudkip *Deoxys *Pikachu *Pichu *Sandslash *Raichu *Squirtle *Blastoise *Oddish *Bellosoom *Chargin' Chuck More to come... Items *Coin *Super Mushroom *1-Up Mushroom *Note Block *P-Balloon *Super Leaf More to come... Episodes *Mario in Sarasaland/Eps. 1 *Mario in Sarasaland/Eps. 2 *Mario in Sarasaland/Eps. 3 *Mario in Sarasaland/Eps. 4 *Mario in Sarasaland/Eps. 5 More to come... TV Channels *Fantendo - Fan TV, Fan TV HD, Steli Channel (2010-present) *United States - Disney Channel, Tv Kids World, Toon Disney, Cartoon Network (1996-2003) *Japan - Kids Station, TV Tokyo (1999-present) *Canada - Nickelodeon, Teletoon (2009-present) *United Kingdom - CITV, S4C (Wales) (2001-present) *Ireland - RTÉ Two (1999-present) *France - France 3 (2005-present) *Morocco - 2M (2008-present) *Germany - Super RTL, ARD, KI.KA, Fox Kids/Jetix (2003-2008) *Netherlands - Nederland 3 (1998-2003) *Spain - Canal + (2009-present) *Africa - Carlton Select (1998-2003) *Middle East - Baraem (2010-present) More to come... Media Website The website launched in the United States on October 4, 2001 and in Europe on May 9, 2005. The website launched on September 24, 2008 in other countries. DVD There was also a DVD package released on July 15, 2003 in the United States for 50 episodes in each. The first was . The second was . The third was . The DVD's cost $10 each. Versions The original version was seen in all countries except Japan. In Japan, the version was changed from original to anime. Gallery 215px-MarioMP8a.png|Mario (2002-2003) Luigi NSMBW.PNG|Luigi (2002-2003) Classic Lemmy Koopa (NSMBWii Style).png|Lemmy Koopa Classic Iggy Koopa (NSMBU style).png|Iggy Koopa Classic Roy Koopa (NSMBWii Style).png|Roy Koopa Classic Larry Koopa (NSMBWii style).png|Larry Koopa Classic Morton Koopa Jr. (NSMBWii Style).png|Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy O. Koopa without tail.png|Wendy O. Koopa Lemmy Koopa.gif|Lemmy Koopa (anime) Iggy Koopa.gif|Iggy Koopa (anime) Roy Koopa.gif|Roy Koopa (anime) Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa (anime) Morton Koopa Jr.gif|Morton Koopa Jr. (anime) Wendy O Koopa.gif|Wendy O. Koopa (anime) Ludwig von Koopa.gif|Ludwig von Koopa (anime) Copy of AquaGoomba.png|Most of the elements in one More to come... Beta elements See Mario in Sarasaland/Beta elements. Category:Steli Channel Category:TV Shows Category:1996